Tú (no) puedes ser feliz
by SweetMiseryT
Summary: Asuka y Shinji soñando la misma pesadilla. ¿Se darán cuenta que esta es una nueva y única oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien? En un futuro donde ya no hay mas EVA's (o eso parece) y destruyeron al ultimo ángel, tienen esa oportunidad. Ahora tienen 18 años y están a punto de entrar a la universidad.*Este fic contiene ligeras escenas "lemon"* AsukaxShinji
1. Chapter 1

Tú (no) puedes ser feliz.

Los personajes de Evangelion creados por Hideaki Anno no me pertenecen.

"Nunca imagine que ese baka fuera a hacerme esto, y ahora... ya no está"

Han pasado 4 años desde que Travis ataco descubriendo los planes de Gendo Ikari, dejando como consecuencia la destrucción de NERV, de todos los EVAS, SEELE desmantelada por la ONU y los empleados de NERV mantenidos de por vida.

Asuka en estos 4 años se ha ido a Alemania a pasarla con sus pocos familiares, Shinji se ha mantenido estudiando la preparatoria en Tokio II, Rei se ha tomado la tarea de investigar como volver el mar a su estado natural gracias a la ayuda de la profesora Ritsuko, Mari ha regresado a Estados Unidos, se desconoce que ha hecho.

-¡Esperen! no cierren las puertas _verdammt_ \- grite a la sobre cargo- Ufff casi lo pierdo, no puedo creer que este regresando a Tokio III para estudiar mi doctorado, hubiera preferido Irlanda pero la universidad no me dejo ir a hacerla allá, porque según ellos estoy en otro nivel, idiotas.

De una u otra manera, extraño ese atardecer en Tokio y la tranquilidad que tenía al estar con él en esos momentos.

-¡Baka Shinji ven a ayudarme!- en ese momento sentí como mi escudo AT se quebró, una lanza me atravesó el ojo y el EVA 01 solo se quedaba mirando…  
-¡ah!- suspire al abrir los ojos y ver que era una pesadilla. –Otra vez ese sueño ¿Qué pasa contigo Asuka?

'Por favor apaguen sus equipos y abrochen sus cinturones estamos a punto de aterrizar.'

Mire por la ventanilla y vi un Tokio III que no ha cambiado nada desde que me fui, desde que los 4 children nos separamos, me vinieron recuerdos de los gestos de Shinji al partir, todos nos fuimos al mismo tiempo de Tokio III. Lo único que le dije fue "hasta nunca hijito de papa" ¿porque dije eso? después de que el mato a la única persona que le dijo "Te amo", ese bastardo de Kaworu se apodero de mi EVA y quiso causar una catástrofe, lastimo a Shinji. Desde ese momento he sentido un dilema por mis actitudes hubiera querido ser más agradable pero mi propio escudo AT no me dejo y ni me dejara.

-Ese estúpido de Shinji…- nunca estuvo bien necesitaba la aprobación de su padre, siempre fue sumiso, tímido, desesperante... Y aun así lo extraño.

Al aterrizar tome mi maleta y baje del avión, mi apartamento está en un distrito muy cerca de la universidad.

-¡HEY ASUKA AQUÍ!- escuche un grito y busque rápidamente para ver quién era.

-¿Misato?- quede sorprendida al ver a la mujer de cabello morado esperándome- ¡Que gusto que estés aquí!- sin pensarlo la abrace, no ha cambiado, sigue siendo la misma mujer alta de piernas sexy y sonrisa deslumbrante, algunas veces la envidio debido a su gran hermosura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vine a recoger a la nueva estudiante de la universidad donde trabajo.  
-¿¡Trabajas en la universidad!?- este caos de mujer trabaja en una universidad… ¿qué será?, profesora, directora, intendente.  
-Si como directora general de la facultad de bio medicina, creo que saber tanto de la estructura biológica de los EVAS me ha servido.  
-No me recuerdes a los EVA- y enserio, que no me los recuerde.  
-Bueno vamos a tu nuevo hogar.  
-No me digas que vivo contigo otra vez- fruncí el ceño al recordar que era vivir con esta ebria.  
-No te preocupes, tendrás tu apartamento dentro del complejo estudiantil, como cualquier estudiante.-es un alivio saber que por fin tendré mi autonomía y no tendré que lidiar con los modales japoneses- pero tengo que pasar primero a otro lugar, te molesta?  
-Pues ya que- tenía tiempo de sobra, faltaba un mes para que iniciaran las clases, asi que familiarizarme de nuevo con Tokio no me vendría mal.

-¿A quien esperamos Misato?- ¿no pudo haberme llevado a un bar, al centro comercial de compras?, esta mujer sí que es una aburrición.  
-Ya verás…  
-¿Y Kaji y Ritsuko y todos los demás?- Tenia curiosidad por saber que paso con los muchachos de NERV, después de todo al enterarme de que ya no tenía que pilotear y después de mi trauma con el ultimo ángel… no quise saber nada mas de ellos durante mucho tiempo, por eso me fui cuanto antes mi orgullo estaba herido.  
-Kaji es mi espos…  
-¡QUE!  
-Sabía que harías esa expresión- soltó una risita, me robo a mi adorado Kaji, algún día Misato… algún día- Ritsuko y los demás están igual en la universidad. Al parecer ellos se fijaron mucho en nosotros después de lo de NERV, al parecer todos están bien.. Oh mira ahí viene el tren.

Al acercarse el tren me percate que venía de Tokio II, se detuvo y mucha gente empezó a salir de él, no fue hasta cuando lo tuve enfrente que razone de donde venía…

-¿Asuka?- esa estúpida voz.  
-Baka shin…  
Shinji estaba enfrente de mí, traía una camisa junto con una chamarra de piel, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas… se ve tan sexy, mi pupila se dilato y mi cuerpo se estremeció, espera espera asuka, estas sintiendo esto por el baka pervertido.  
En lo que me hundía en mis pensamientos el me abrazo, es más alto que yo ahora, su cabello es más largo y alborotado que antes, su cuerpo es más ancho.  
-Me alegra verte bien.- no pude resistir, algo en mi hacia que mis brazos comenzaran a abrazarlo, apenas y lo puedo abarcar  
-Aprovecha este abrazo que nunca te daré uno igual… es más ni siquiera te daré otro, baka.  
Tenía que ocultar el hecho de que me daba gusto verlo.

-Awww que tiernos se ven reunidos otra vez- dijo Misato con una sonrisa desagradable en al cara.  
Nos soltamos rápidamente, note el sonrojo en las mejillas de baka shin.- bueno chicos vamos a sus apartamentos.

El camino fue algo largo, Misato iba conduciendo y Shinji de copiloto, venían hablando de muchas cosas. Me percaté de que no ha cambiado en su actitud sumisa, chasquee los dientes en desaliento me hubiera gustado volver a verlo con su actitud de héroe, como cuando me salvo de muchos ángeles, fuera del EVA no era más que un muchacho inseguro.

Yo no dije ninguna cosa, no quería hablar solo quería llegar a mi hogar y dormir, ha sido un día pesado. Cerré los ojos y sin darme cuenta, caí dormida.

-Mamá me estas protegiendo, eres tú, tu eres mi EVA 02 contigo ya nada me faltara.  
No me di cuenta que mi EVA estaba arrumbado en el suelo, con los órganos de fuera y el EVA 01 solamente mirando.

Desperté…. Ese sueño de nuevo, ¿dónde estoy?, el techo es nuevo para mí, me senté en la esquina de la cama vi mis cosas dentro del cuarto así que salí de él.

Al salir gire a la derecha rápidamente y choque con alguien.  
-¡Auh!- abrí los ojos y vi a Shinji agarrándose la cabeza, con el golpe lo tire y se pegó con la esquina de una mesa- ¿Shinji está bien?- corrí apresuradamente a verlo.  
Le estaba saliendo sangre de la cabeza.  
-Asuka ya despertaste, tranquila iré por hielo y una toalla.- noto el susto en su voz.  
-¡Eres un idiota! Que haces en mi departamento maldito pervertido, seguramente me querías hacer algo, pues ni creas que te necesito baka shin- di la vuelta y me encerré en mi cuarto como era costumbre.  
Me senté en la puerta con una furia enorme al encontrarme con esa cara de terror otra vez.

-Asuka- toco la puerta- como vi que estabas dormida en el auto te traje hasta tu departamento. Lo lamento… si quieres comer te deje algo preparado en la cocina. Nos vemos luego.

Escuche los pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta y el abrir y cerrar de esta… es un idiota al creer que siendo tan cortes como siempre tendrá alguna posibilidad conmigo.  
'O no será que tú quieres una oportunidad con el'

Escuche una voz, me pare rápidamente y observe toda la habitación, pero no había nadie. Salí y de igual manera no encontré a ninguna persona… a lo mejor solo es mi imaginación.

Pase a la cocina y me encontré con el ramen que tanto me gusta que me prepare, de hecho es el único que me gusta que me preparen.

-Baka aun recuerdas lo que me gusta…

Sin más me senté y disfrute de ese sabor que no sentí desde hace 4 años. Al acabar limpie la mesa, e inspeccione la casa, tengo una sala, una cocina bastante amplia, el cuarto de lavado, mi dormitorio y un baño con jacuzzi, el sueldo de piloto de EVA si me sirvió al fin y en cuentas.

-¿Qué hora es?- mire el reloj de mi celular- ¿la 1 de la madrugada? Mejor iré a dormir y mañana hago todos mis pendientes.  
_

Me recosté pero no pude dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama ya eran las 3 de la mañana… recordé que en el auto Misato comento que Shinji y yo vivíamos en el mismo edificio, algo que ignore en ese momento. Me levante y me puse solo un pants para que al salir de mi apartamento nadie me viera en ropa interior. Por primera vez vi como era el edificio así que busque la manera de bajar, ir a los buzones y encontrar el número de apartamento de Ikari. No había nadie en la recepción así que no me sentí incomoda buscando en los 56 buzones el nombre Ikari… después de unos minutos lo encontré. Su apartamento está enfrente del mío, al salir al patio y subir me detuve un momento.  
-No me gusta estar sola- susurre, pero nadie escucho. Mi orgullo no es mayor a mi miedo de estar sola…  
Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba enfrente del apartamento de Shinji, no supe si tocar la puerta o abrirla, abrirla sería algo fácil ya que las llaves ya nos son físicas si no que son ingresadas mediante un código que está a lado de la puerta del apartamento. El número que siempre usa Shinii en cualquier cosa es 777, no sé porque lo usa.  
Medite un momento y tome la decisión de abrir, ingrese el código y la puerta se abrió, no me extraña. Ingrese al apartamento sigilosamente, su apartamento no es muy diferente al mío a simple vista y con lo poco que puedo ver con la luz de la Luna llegue hasta su cuarto, como no tiene perilla solo deslice la puerta. Me escabullí sin pisar ninguna de sus maletas y al estar a lado de su cama me quede perpleja. Shinji se encontraba en bóxer, estaba tan despeinado y babeando que la imagen me dio ternura, la cual no duro mucho al ver que debajo de su playera se asomaba un abdomen bastante aceptable, su cuerpo ya es muy ancho, bajo la vista y me encuentro con unas piernas muy bien ejercitadas, mi vista ahora se dirige a su entre pierna, ese bóxer pegado me dejo una imagen que no sacare de mi mente muchos días.  
-No importa cuánto te diga baka, ni cuanto te trate de alejar, tú me atraes y siempre has sido bueno conmigo, pero nunca dejare que te des cuenta.

Me quite el pants y me recosté a lado de el como la noche después de vencer al ángel, esta vez no le di la espalda pues me quedaba encantada viéndolo dormir, no quise abrazarlo pues lo despertaría, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y por fin estaba conciliando el sueño hasta que escuche su voz…

-Asuka…  
Su voz se quebró, parecía que diría algo más pero comenzó moverse mucho, como si tuviera una pesadilla.  
-¡Shinji!¡Shinji! estoy aquí, despierta- le agarre por los hombros y lo agite- ¡despierta baka!  
Abrió los ojos y note como de sus ojos se asomaban unas lagrimas

-Asuka…- se sentó y me abrazo contra su pecho- perdóname por ser tan débil.

Pase mis brazos por su espalda y devolví el abrazo, estaba temblando.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte.- pasaron algunos segundos para que su respiración y corazón se calmaran.- ¿sigues teniendo pesadillas kinder?.

Un comentario desagradable, típico de mí, él le dio la vuelta rápidamente aunque note su gesto de molestia. Bravo Asuka.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?-pensé que nunca preguntaría  
-Sabía que me necesitabas así que vine a salvarte- comienzo a creer que mi actitud burlona es natural.  
-Pero si siempre fui yo quien te salvo.  
-Vuelve a decir algo así y te golpeo, además de cumplir mi palabra de nunca más abrazarte- lo cual no sabía si era cierto, pues me sentía bien en sus brazos.- Perdona por entrar, puedo dormir aquí?  
-Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras- dijo soltándome y viéndome a los ojos, este chico ha cambiado, siento que es más seguro y eso me gusta, me gusta el Shinji que me ha salvado miles de veces de morir.  
-Baka Shin…-me acerque a él, lo tome por la nuca y le plantee un pequeño beso, sentí como sus mejillas ardían del rubor- Si le dices a alguien que te bese, te aventare desde este piso, ¿vale?  
-S..Sí.  
-Ahora duerme, que quiero mi desayuno preferido mañana temprano.- sin decir más nos recostamos los dos, yo reposando mi cabeza en su brazo, me agrada la idea de pasar noches así.

_

/En alguna otra parte de Tokio III/  
-Así que por fin llego Langley… bueno Ikari Shinji-kun… esta vez… no te hare feliz.

Continuara….

Este es mi primer fic, creado de un fan para fans, espero que les haya gustado y mas que nada que la trama les pueda interesar y asi continúen leyendo la historia, el escribir fic's es algo que siempre me ha interesado y pues bueno he comenzado, estoy seguro que no soy el mejor escritor pero espero ir mejorando y mas que nada que les gusten mis historias.  
Agradezco cualquier clase de comentario constructivo. Y agradezco mucho a Yolotzin Tovar, mi novia, por apoyarme en esta idea loca que tuve.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ya han pasado cinco días desde ese beso y nada ha cambiado, gracias a Dios. Shinji viene de vez en cuando a mi apartamento y me hace de cocinar. Creo que tengo que comenzar a aprender no siempre tendré a Shinji, durante estos cuatro años tuve que comer las porquerías que preparaba mi madrina, me recordaba mucho a Misato porque solo preparaba cosas embolsadas y pre cocidas. En cambio Shinji hace maravillas con tan solo pocos ingredientes. Desde hace dos años el pescado natural para comer ha aumentado, esto gracias a las investigaciones de Rei, un cuarto de los océanos ha regresado a su estado natural, esa niña modelo si me ha impresionado esta vez, quien diría que sería una genio. Así que con más carne natural a la venta Shinji siempre compra de esa para que los platillos sepan mejor.

En lo que me estaba desvistiendo para entrar a la ducha sonó mi teléfono.

-Hola  
-Asuka ¿puedes venir en este momento al centro ahora?, una amiga y yo estamos de compras.  
-Misato no quiero ir con la vieja de Ritsuko por…  
-No es Ritsuko, es una vieja amiga tuya…  
-…Vale pues, salgo en 15 minutos.

Al salir de bañarme fui a por la última maleta que no he desempacado, cuando saque el vestido que iba a ponerme salió una foto de cuando tenía 14 años. Me coloque enfrente del espejo y me compare con a lo largo de estos cuatro años, mis caderas son más anchas que en ese entonces, mi rostro es un poco más "fino", mi busto también creció un poco (claro no tanto como yo quisiera). Viéndome bien supe porque todos en Alemania querían una relación conmigo, pero ninguno de ellos me atrajo lo suficiente como para aceptar, Shinji… él es a quien necesito, debería de dejar de reprimir este sentimiento de atracción por él, al fin y al cabo solo lo he visto una semana… pero en esa semana recordé al Shinji que me protegió durante meses, a ese valiente chico que se revelaba contra su padre solo por protegerme. Lo único que no me agrada de él es que sea tan sumiso, si tuviera al Shinji que se subía al EVA y masacraba a los ángeles sería feliz, sonara un poco masoquista pero es la realidad. Esa imagen de Shinji solo en boxers me ha seguido toda esta semana y mi clítoris lo sabe, este momento no era la excepción, comencé a masturbarme pensando en él, este cuerpo es de él. Mis pechos quisieran que los chupara, que lama mi vagina y que ame el sabor de mi boca. Me es tan placentero pensar que me hace el amor mientras me masturbo. Tocaron la puerta… oh no, sea quien sea que espere no puedo parar mi fantasía de estar con ese hombre.

-¡Asuka!- ¡abrió la puerta!, ¿como sabe mi código?- perdona por entrar pero Misato me dijo que viniera por ti y que te llevara al centro.  
Oh no me descubrirá, no puedo ni hablar de lo excitada que estoy. Mi puerta está abierta y estoy demasiado lejos para poder cerrarla, no puedo moverme mis piernas no responden creo que estoy a punto de venirte.  
-Baka Shin…- suelto en un pequeño gemido, no no no tonta lo dije muy alto.  
Escucho sus pasos venir a mi cuarto, por favor Shinji no vengas, no quiero que me veas así.  
-Creo que no está, mejor llamo a su celular- Si hazlo hazlo, pero vete por favor, las piernas se me están doblando, estoy temblando.  
En eso sonó su celular…

-¿Misato?... si ya vine por ella pero no está, seguramente ya salió… ¿yo también tengo que ir?... vale pues… te veo en un momento. Chao.  
Bien se está yendo, escucho como cierra la puerta y no aguanto más, meto mis dos dedos hasta el fondo y me vengo sobre ellos… no siento las piernas así que caigo al suelo temblorosa.

Caigo al fondo de mis sentimientos y placeres... y eso me encanta.

-¡Treinta minutos tarde Asuka!

-Lo lamento Misato tuve un contra tiempo.

-Es raro que seas tan impuntual- frunció el ceño- bueno no importa, demos una vuelta.

Solo íbamos Misato, Shinji y yo, es raro que esta mujer nos traiga aquí y aún más raro es verla tan bien arreglada, Misato siempre ha sido hermosa pero siempre muy desarreglada. Pasamos por muchas tiendas, espere a Shinji afuera de una tienda para frikis y el me acompaño a probarme ropa, compre mucha ropa pues tenía que impresionar todos los días en la escuela. Me probé algunos vestidos también, los cuales se los mostré a Shinji.

-¿Qué tal este baka?- traía puesto un vestido de flores, escotado y con una falta un poco corta.

-Te ves muy bonita Asuka- casi se le caía la baba, así que me acerque para seducirlo.

-¿Te gusta Shinji?, ¿se puede ver mucho no?- acerque sus brazos a mis pechos, podía hacerlo pues en esa zona no había nadie y no temía porque las cámaras nos vieran. Se sonrojo de inmediato y trago saliva- y mira que falda tan corta- ahora pase sus manos a mis muslos y las comencé a subir para que tocara mis nalgas bien formadas.

Nos quedamos unos instantes así, me tenía abrazada nuestros labios estaban muy cerca pero... aun veía esos ojos de inseguridad, sabía que no iría mas adelante así que me separe. Me di la vuelta con una ligera decepción, sentí un jalón por su parte me abrazo tan fuerte y me planto un beso muy tierno.

-Shinji...- me separe y mire esos ojos cafés llenos de ternura.

-Asuka...- nos íbamos a volver a besar pero una Misato se estaba acercando así que nos separamos rápido.

-Consíganse un cuarto- odio esa mirada picara.- tomen lo que necesiten nos están esperando en el restaurante de aquí a lado.

-¿Quién Misato?

-Ya verán- dijo guiñándonos un ojo.

Nos dirigimos al restaurante…  
-Ikari-kun- demonios…  
-¡Hola Rei!- Shinji se abalanzo para abrazar a la niña modelo.  
-Hola Asuka- ahora me saludo a mí.  
-Hola primera…

Resulta que los tres estamos en la misma facultad y Misato nos trajo aquí para una reunión de antiguos compañeros.

-Asuka ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no se supone que ya terminaste tu carrera?  
-Vine por mi doctorado.- conteste cortantemente, Shinji me ve con curiosidad.- ¿Qué me ves baka?  
-N-nada

La plática fue muy amena entre Misato, Rei y Shinji, yo me limite a contestarles sus preguntas lo más cortésmente, el ver a Shinji tan feliz de verla me pone…

-Ya veo que se están divirtiendo ¡eh!- Kaji llego y se recargo en la cabeza de Misato, ha envejecido, sus facciones atractivas ya no están, ¿maldita Misato que le has hecho?  
-Cariño, perdona por no avisarte todo fue sorpresa para Shinji.

-¿Sorpresa para Shinji?, ¿no era una reunión de excompañeros?- Rei jalo un poco mi blusa para que me acercara.  
-Es el cumpleaños de Shinji…

Volteo a ver a Shinji y noto una cara de tristeza.

-Shinji…  
-No es nada, Asuka casi nadie lo recuerda.- y se puso a terminar su plato, el ambiente se puso algo tenso, hasta Kaji me miraba consternado.

Al finalizar la cena todos nos dispusimos a ir a nuestros hogares, bajamos al estacionamiento siguiendo a Shinji, se paró en un lindo auto blanco y abrió la cajuela.

-¿Qué haces baka?, este no es el auto de Misato.  
-Exacto, es mío, vámonos.

Siempre olvido que ya no somos niños, y que con lo que ganamos en NERV nos alcanza para sostenernos de por vida. Rei tiene también un auto y Misato de lo ebria que iba Kaji tuvo que manejar, eso es una llamada de atención para mí.

Subí todas mis bolsas a la cajuela y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, siento que sigue triste porque no recordé su cumpleaños.

Íbamos camino a casa cuando se desvía hacia otra ruta, terminamos yendo al mirador que da hacia Tokio III, el baja del auto y yo también.

-Hace 4 años estábamos aquí a punto de luchar por primera vez juntos.  
-Shinj…  
-Es totalmente decepcionante no sentirte suficiente por esa persona, y no serlo a tal punto de que no recuerde una fecha. Se ve que no eres importante ante esa persona.  
-Shinji perdóname, tengo muy mala memoria, acabamos de llegar.  
-Asuka eres importante, y yo no lo soy para ti. Perdóname tú por hacerme ilusiones contigo.

Se da media vuelta y regresaba el auto, lo tome por la manga de su camisa…

-Yo te quiero- lo dije- se que soy orgullosa, se que me odias, se que no puedo demostrar mis sentimientos, se que tengo miedo, se que pase lo que pase me siento segura contigo. Yo te quiero Shinji

Lo abrace y comencé a llorar, me enrollo en sus brazos.

-Gracias por decírmelo, pero si no cambias tu forma de ser, tu y yo nunca seremos nada- escuche determinación en sus palabras, algo fuera de la común- Asuka ya he sufrido mucho tú no has sido la excepción, pero ya basta, dejare de ser el niño sumiso que todos recuerdan.

Me separo de su cuerpo me abrazo por mi cintura…

-Empezando por ti…- y me dio un beso que inundo mi cuerpo de alegría y confusión, no sabía que sentía en ese momento pero me encanto.

Abrí un poco los ojos durante nuestro beso y detrás del hombro de Shinji a unos cuantos metros vi una chica de lentes y cabello castaño, parpadee y ya no estaba.

No importa, por esta noche y este pequeño instante no me importa nada más que estar con este hombre y hacerlo crecer.

* * *

-Al fin los encontré… así que este era el escondite de mi padre SEELE, veamos uno… dos… ocho unidades. Suficientes para desencadenar el tercer impacto.


	3. Chapter 3

_Solo espero que se repitan más besos como ese, con el me siento completa…_

-Alo, ah Shinji- baka porque me despierta a las seis de la mañana- … aja… aja, ¿Ya vienes para aca? Ok te espero.  
Llamarme a las seis de la mañana solo para ir a correr, interrumpió mis 12 horas de sueño pero me gustaría estar esta mañana con él, estamos a una semana de comenzar las clases de la universidad y varios pensamientos me han rondado en la cabeza principalmente uno… ¿habrá chicas guapas que me puedan robar a Shinji?, si esto hubiera sido cuando Shinji tenía 14 años no sería problema, pero ahora que ya somos más grandes y el más atractivo ciertamente me da algo de temor.

Me puse un pants que es muy pegado y una blusa, me puse mi brazalete en el hombro y mi iPod dentro de él, al poco tiempo llego Shinji, al abrir puerta vi su expresión de "oh Jesús…" le mande una sonrisa muy sexy y sin pensarlo entro rápidamente, me cargo y chocamos con una pared, comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, podía sentir sus manos masajear mis piernas y eso me mataba de placer, me recostó en el sillón y me beso el cuello, llego hasta la parte de arriba de mis senos.

-Ikari- kun, ¿estás aquí?- alguien abrió la puerta así que lo avente y salí a ver quién era.

-Ah eres tu- era Reí- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ikari-kun me envió un mensaje de que fuéramos a correr hoy en la mañana juntos- voltee hacia el sofá y mate a Shinji con un disparo de mi mirada, ¿cómo se le ocurre invitar a esta con nosotros?

-Perdón Asuka, no te lo mencione…- no me digas…

Salimos a un parque cercano, Shinji trataba de animarme pero mi enojo seguía ahí, estaba a punto de tocar muchas partes de él y me sale con esta estupidez… ya que.

-Primera, ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos años?

-Me puse a estudiar mucho, hice muchas investigaciones entre las cuales esta la que regresaron al mar a su estado normal, gracias a la doctora Ritsuko he podido hacer muchos de mis sueños. Entrare al mismo posgrado que tu- ¿Ya acabo la universidad, vaya otra genio como yo?

-¿Y tú escoria?

-Asuka no tienes que decirme así- voltee a verlo esperando su típica cara de perro regañado pero no fue así, estaba sonriendo y decidido a hacerme frente… ¿buen momento para mojarse?- yo apenas acabe la prepa, entrare a una licenciatura, no soy un genio como ustedes.

-Eso es obvio baka, nadie se compara mi súper cerebro.- …no contesto nada solo siguió corriendo.. tst, eso me hace enojar más, ¿quién me entiende?

Comencé a correr más rápido para dejarlo atrás a lo que el se emparejo conmigo, empezó una carrera ¡JA! Él nunca me ganara en deportes, dimos 4 vueltas al parque y seguíamos emparejados, me estoy comenzando a cansar…

-¿Qué haces estúpido porque no te rindes?  
-Porque eso sería rendirme a demostrarte que quiero ser un hombre para ti.

Me sonrojo y empujo aún más fuerte, ya no puedo más así que caigo al piso totalmente agotada, ya no veo a Rei seguramente está un poco alejada, Shinji se está alejando que rápido es, me he mareado un poco así que cierro los ojos para relajarme.

Siento unos labios rozar los míos, abro los ojos.

-¿Qué haces Shinji?  
-¿Salimos el siguiente domingo?, ya sabes, para desestresarnos antes de nuestro primer día de clases.  
-Convenceme  
-¿Cómo?  
-Besame como adulto  
-Somos adultos  
-¡PUES TUS BESOS PARECEN DE NIÑO!- no era cierto, pero quería que me besara profundamente.

Lo primero que hizo fue callarme, me tomo por la nuca y me dio un beso francés.

-¿Entonces?  
-… Solo si me llevas a comprar ropa…y talvez- me acerque a su oído- te deje tocar mis pechos como la última vez.

A lo que respondió con un sonrojo y una dulce sonrisa

-Si querían tiempo a solas me lo hubieran dicho…  
-¡REI!- gritamos sorprendidos  
-Se ve que besas bien- se agacho y se acercó a Shinji- estoy segura que a Asuka no le molestara que me enseñes a besar.

¿! QUE!?

-Solo un poco si- me puse entre ellos dos.  
-No no no, él es mío.  
-Pero Asuka es solo un beso.  
-Sus labios son míos, además… él ya me ha besado los senos.  
-¡Ah!, entonces no te descuides, se ha vuelto tan atractivo Ikari-kun- sus gestos eran vacíos pero en sus ojos se veía el cómo iba en serio, esta chica ha cambiado mucho.

Rei se levantó y se despidió de nosotros.

Miro el cielo es un día soleado… espero que a partir de ahora todo en mi vida vaya bien, esta escena a pesar de mi orgullo me conmueve y creo que si estoy con Shinji todo me saldrá bien.

_  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿Ni un hola? "blanquito", no tienes suficiente con lo que has hecho en el otro mundo  
-No realmente, a pesar de que soy el mismo en este mundo me siento…diferente y solo una cosa ha cambiado.  
-¿Qué?  
-En el otro mundo mi existencia se basaba en la felicidad de Ikari, ahora no. Pero veo que la tuya sí.  
-Solo le hice un favor a esos dos chicos, sus otros yo's han tenido finales desastrosos. Espero que puedan aprovechar esta oportunidad. Te estaré vigilando Kaworu.  
-¿Es un reto… Mari?

FIN

* * *

Ustedes disculparan la tardanza de este capitulo y ademas lo corto que es, esto es debido a que no he tenido tiempo de escribir y esmerarme debido a mi examen de la superior y a la escuela.  
Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, a pesar de que no soy nada experimentado me llena de placer ver que ya tengo varios "followers", "favs" y "reviews" asi también agradezco sus visitas.  
Habra mas actividad en esta historia ahora que estoy un poco libre. Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Primer día de escuela, son las 8:00 am asi que tengo mucho tiempo de sobra, mis clases empiezan a las 11, me parece que Shinji ya esta en la escuela pues como el estudia licenciatura su semestre será un poco mas pesado. Ayer tuve un sueño…

-¡Los EVAS Series se han reactivado!  
Puedo sentir como me desgarra por dentro, no quiero aceptarlo estoy destrozada, desnuda ante este mundo oscuro… mama, odio a Shinji. Abro los ojos, veo al horizonte… ese mounstro morado se eleva al cielo, mientras que yo sigo en este infierno terrenal, ya no me importa nada, no tengo razones para seguir luchando.

Es el mismo sueño que he tenido durante meses, ese escalofriante EVA-01 me sigue asustando, gracias a Dios que eso acabo hace muchos años.

Ayer tuve una cita con Shinji, estuvo normal, solo fuimos por un café y no la pasamos besándonos, a pesar de que siempre he sido fuerte ese chico ha hecho algo en mi ¿Enserio querra algo lindo conmigo, o solo soy un juguete? Como la mayoría de los chicos me veía en Alemania.

Fui caminando a la escuela, como aun es agosto hace un poco de calor asi que me puse una blusa sin mangas y falda.

-Hola Asuka

-¿Qué haces aquí Shinji?

-Tengo horario libre así que vine a verte y…- me dio un beso pequeño- desearte buena suerte, nos vemos después.

Salio corriendo, supongo que tiene clase el siempre me apoya asi que no lo defraudare. Entre al salón de clases, ya estaba Rei en el salón junto con otro chico.

-Ara ara, pero si es un de los tres chiflados.  
-Asuka que haces aquí

\- Lo mismo pregunto, no puedo creer que tu estes aquí – y no fue un halago.

-Consigue entrar ya que como saben… soy un genio.

-A quien le pagaste para que te metieran?

-¿Qué no crees que lo sea?

-No

-Porque nadie lo cree

-¿Y el tarado alfa?

-¿Shinji?

-No baka, Touji.

-No he sabido de el, tiene un año que no nos vemos, me parece que esta trabajando como electricista y esta a punto de casarse con Hika…

-¿Qué? el tonto y mi mejor amiga, dios mio tantas cosas han pasado, tendre que hablar seriamente con ella.

-Me dijeron que tu e Ikari…

Voltee rápidamente a ver a Rei, porque lo esta divulgando.

-Y dime Ikari que tal es cuando…- no deje que terminara la frase porque lo patee fuertemente en la cara dejándolo más deforme de lo que ya es.

Entro nuestro primer profesor.

-Shinigami- ESA VOZ ES DE KAJI.- Siéntate por favor

-A pesar de que ya es viejo sigue siendo algo atractivo.

Mis clases transcurrieron normal, sentí la mirada de alguien detrás mio todo el dia pero me daba pavor voltear. Cuando terminaron las clases espere en mi pupitre para que bajara el que estaba detrás mio. Paso a lado mio y se detuvo…

-¡HOLA PRINCESA!- se recargo fuertemente sobre mi pupitre y me abrazo, ¿quien es esta?, lentes cabello castaño, un protuberante cuerpo.

-Lo siento no te recuerdo- dije con molestia.

-Lo se, pero yo a ti si, solo espero que sepas como aprovechar esto y cuando el llego, yo te ayudare. Bye.

Se fue… siento un recuerdo vago. Sali hasta las 8 de la noche.

-¡Asuka!, vámonos.- Mi príncipe me esta esperando en el carruaje…

Subimos al auto y en el transcurso.

-¿Shinji recuerdas a alguien de cabello castaño y lentes?... que hayamos conocido…

-Mmmm, nop. ¿Por qué?

-No… por nada.

Asi fue durante algunas semanas, era muy agradable estar con Shinji, a pesar de que n oeramos novios era muy cortes conmigo… de vez en cuando cachondo. Llegaron las vísperas de navidad asi que yo quería preparle algo bonito. Curioso es que me he estado abriendo mas a el y eso me agrada... ¿dejavu?

Es 17 de Diciembre, el ultimo dia de clases, hoy me salte la ultima clase solo para ir por Shinji que hoy es el único dia que sale después que yo. Tengo que cursar medio campus y no traje mis patines asi que es cansado. Ya son 7:30 de la noche y sin embargo aun hay mucha gente.

-Mira esa belleza.

-Si algún dia me la tirare…- escuchaba a lo lejos las platicas de los mastodontes de ultimo semestre, ya me había acostumbrado y la verdad es que miedo no me dan… casi 1 año manejando un EVA tienen repercusiones para toda la vida (como por ejemplo las golpizas que daba en Alemania)

Ya estaba llegando a donde Shinji sale. Me pare en un poste a unos metros de su salida, no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que comenzaran a salir, un poco más y no llego.

-Asuka.- un tipo de cabello blanco se acercó a mi.- No me conoces, pero estas a punto de hacerlo y volveré un infierno este mundo con la ayuda de ese chico.

Señalo a Shinji, me siento paralizada, me está susurrando al oído y siento con un gran temor.

-Makinami les ayudo, pero yo tengo un haz bajo la manga.

-¿De que estas hablando, ¿quién eres?

-Kaworu… tengo que irme, chao.

-Kaworu….

Sentí desfallecer un momento, estaba hablando con alguien, oh mira ahí viene Shinji me ve y esboza una sonrisa… pero espera… está viendo a mi dirección pero no a mí, su mirada ya no tiene ese brillo y su cara es seria. A lado de mi pasa una chica corriendo hacia él, no me percate de su presencia.

Se abalanza sobre el y la sostiene un momento… tengo ganas de golpearla, tiene cabello castaño… corto… espera.

-Mana…

-Shinji, te estuve buscando años… Shinji… mi Shinji- escucho sus lloriqueos… Mana... es el único amor de Shinji, la que más lo lastimo, y el aun arriesgo su vida por ello. Ella era una espía infiltrada y enamoro a Shinji solo para conseguir el EVA, al final ella se "arrepintió" y tuvimos que rescatarla de la organización que quería asesinarla. Nunca más supimos de ella.- Shinji mi amor he venido por ti… ahora nadie nos separara.

Shinji fuerza una sonrisa, yo pase a segundo plano. No somos nada no tengo que sentír nada por esta escena.

-Baka, ¿seguiras bobeando o nos vamos ya?- dije con furia, oh no... Quiero llorar.

-¡ASUKA!- Mana me abraza- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te incumbe, vámonos baka.- Shinji tiene un remordimiento quiere decir algo pero…- Si baka sé que eres el más débil y no puedes resolver nada, deja de llorar y llévame a casa.

-Asuka…-Mana se queda callada.

-Oh lo siento… no pensé que tú y Asuka..

-No para nada Asuka y yo no…- no deje que terminara la frase, lo abofetee más fuerte que nunca.

-Si Mana, él y yo no tenemos nada.

Me tuve que ir corriendo de la vergüenza, no puedo creer que un simple reencuentro destruyera mi mundo, ese estúpido oculto lo de nosotros solo para quedar bien con ella. AHHH LO ODIO.

-Shinji yo solo quería estar contigo en cuerpo y alma, y tu me rechazaz- No pude aguantar mas, llore a solas en un parque.

Veo hacia la Luna y esta tiene un destello rojo, pestañeo y ya no esta…

-Oh vamos Kaworu eso es jugar sucio.

-Dijiste que no querías que entrara a los EVA's

-Pero esto… es peor aún para ti, no podrás iniciar el tercer impacto sin los sentimientos de Asuka.

-Te equivocas… es lo que estoy aquietando.

-Debería de golpearte justo aquí.

-Sabes que nuestra vida en esta "dimensión" tiene sus limitaciones Makinami.

-Shinji y Asuka vencerán… yo lo se…. O eso espero.


	5. Chapter 5

-Vamos Asuka, te divertirás.  
-No lo se Rei, nunca he sido de ir a la playa  
-Es lo que necesitas para despejarte, ademas esa perra acaparo a mi Shinji- su comentario no me molesto del todo asi que no pasa nada.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Esta bien, iremos pero después de presentar los exámenes de segundo parcial.  
-¡Bien!

Mana esta saliendo con Shinji, están en la misma licenciatura asi que prácticamente se ven todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando me los encuentro en la escuela pero prefiero retirar la vista de ellos pues se que Shinji me ve con cierto resentimiento. Ya es tiempo de eso asi que creo que ya no me afecta del todo, aun me duele el hecho de recordar como pudo negar sus sentimientos hacia mi, y si, aunque no fuéramos novios ni nada por el estilo había algo especial.  
No me iba a quedar quieta, empece a conocer varios chicos y me acosté con alguno, pero me sigo sintiendo vacía, en eso tuvo razón Rei al invitarme, necesito despejarme.

-¡Genial! hoy es mi ultimo examen- me anime a mi misma al ingresar a la Facultad.  
-¡Princesita!  
-¿Quien eres tu?- replique al sentir como se aventó a mi espalda.  
-¿Otra vez con eso?, bueno no importa, supe que iras a la playa Rei me invito.  
-¿Porque te invitaría?  
-Porque la conozco desde hace tiempo - dijo Rei cuando llego.  
-Mmmph, esta bien pero deja de llamarme princesa, anteojos.  
-Creo que en cualquier mundo serias igual a como eres.

No comprendí de todo su comentario pero al alejarme me mandaba una sonrisa, siento familiaridad con ella.

Sali del examen el cual estuvo muy facil y me dispuse a ir a casa, la unica cosa que extraño de Shinji es el auto, ahora tengo que caminar hasta casa. El camino que tomo es casi el mismo que cuando iba en secundaria por algunas calles siguen estando las puertas de los EVAS de Nerv, me pregunto que paso con el padre de Shinji y todos los demas, claro a excepcion de los que si tengo contacto.

Los pensamientos me agobiaron y comence a soñar mientras caminaba, o mas bien, una pesadilla.

Veia como los edificios desaparecian, todos los escombros volaban al cielo rojizo y en el centro de este el EVA-01 con su estruendoso grito, todas las personas gritaban mientras se convertian en LCL y se unian a un torrente, una mirada, me di la vuelta y me encontre con mi 02 descuartizaddo mirandome y despues fijando su vista en el EVA 01 tratando de levantarse con lanzas atravesadas.

En un parpadeo toda esa visión desapareció, sentí escalofríos así que corrí hasta casa a refugiarme.  
Sea como sea el correr relajo mis nervios se fueron relajando hasta que al llegar a casa.

-Mana te quiero.- y veía como ese inmundo ser la estrecho en sus brazos, desaparecí de ese lugar antes de que me viera. Me recargue en la pared de las escaleras, no, no quiero volver a llorar. Me había enterado que iban al cine juntos, al parque, a todos los lugares en los que quería estar con Shinji, incluso en su cama, en cuerpo y alma, haciéndolo mio, como el único hombre que amo. Soltando las primeras lagrimas...

-Pero no quiero estar contigo, no después de que solo me utilizaras, perdona, soy débil y no puedo decirte que no pero mi corazón se lo merece otra persona, alguien que llegue a odiar pero que amo con todo mi ser, no tu, que solo me atraes físicamente. Mi corazón es de Asuka  
-Shinji entiende que cambi...  
-Eso dices siempre que caigo en tus redes  
-Entiende por favor.  
-¿Que quieres que entienda?, ¿que solo eres alguien que me necesita para no estar completamente sola?  
-Shinji perdóname

Me fije disimuladamente y con esa imagen mi corazón recobro vida un poco.

-Shinji soy tuya- le dice mientras pone la mano de Shinji en su pecho- Sin ti no soy nada, se que he sido mala pero mira por ti mi corazón late.  
-Lo siento- saco su mano forcejeandola, le beso la frente y se metió en su cuarto.

Mana se quedo en su puerta unos instantes llorando, pero al cabo de un rato se limpio las lagrimas y... ¿una mirada de determinación?, se dio la vuelta y bajo por el ascensor, al ver que se fue camine por el pasillo y me pare enfrente de la puerta de Shinji, si toco mi orgullo se ira directo a la basura... no, no lo haré, hoy no.

Regrese a mi apartamento y después de un día tan difícil hubo algo en mi que no tenia desde hace tiempo. Una sonrisa, no puedo esperar para ir a la playa con Rei.

_

-¿Hora de entrar en acción?  
-Si, no logre convencerlo en cuerpo y alma, es hora de subir a las EVA's  
-Oh Mana, en verdad lo deseas.  
-No digas mas Kaworu, yo sere la nueva Eva y el Adan.

_

-Entraran ya en acción Mari  
-Lo se Rei, hay que preparse por cualquier cosa  
-¿Crees que necesitemos que se suban a los EVAS?  
-Esperemos que no, pero son los únicos que tienen suficientes habilidades para preservarse y luchar contra Kaworu  
-Al fin y al cabo los mismos eventos se repetiran.  
-Si pero ahora tienen la libertad divina de decidir que haran, ya no es solo Shinji, Asuka decidira que pasara. Eso es un alivio, ¿no?


End file.
